undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alive/Issue 1
This Is Issue #1 of Alive, titled A New Life. This is the first issue of Arc #1. Issue 1 Did you ever had one of those feelings where you think "how the hell did I get here?" In a world where some people just sat on there ass all day on the computer, talking about how miserable their lives are. In a world where people use to get together with families and have BBQS and beers with good friends. In a world where people use to go to school to learn, study, get a good education and live life. In a world...where none of those things, means a damn thing anymore. In a world where the dead are among us, feeding on the living. Forcing us to survive in a world that has gone to shit. In a world where you only have two choices, kill and survive...or die. My name is William Drake, but my family and friends just call me Bill. And in this world now. You gotta do whatever it takes to stay alive. Before all this started I was just an average guy, who had an average life. Today, was the day that changed my life forever. It was September 15th 2012 my first and only day as a police officer. Yeah, that's right my only day as a cop, it's always been my dream to be a cop, ever since I was a kid. But at least I get to be one, even if it's for it's day. But as I was driving in police vehicle, I noticed that someone attacking another person, it almost looked like he was...eating him. I quickly drove up to get a better look, but then someone ran in front of me, causing me to lose control of the car, crashing into a wall, rendering me unconscious. I woke up, after a couple of hours feeling dizzy. "Agh shit!" I said in pain. I quickly got myself out of the car, seeing people running and going after each other. Like everyone, had gone crazy. Then all of a sudden I got attacked. "Arghh! Shit! Get off me!" I yelled, as I struggled to get him of me. It was he was trying to bite me. I quickly manage to get him off me. Then I pulled out my gun, and shot him in the head. And freakiest thing about it, is that it didn't even look human. Then I got off the ground, and got out of sight. I made back to my house, where I lived with my dad, Tim Drake and my two brothers, Daniel and Luke Drake. I slammed on door, trying to get it opened. Then the door opened, and it was Daniel. "Bill! Where the fuck have you been?!" Daniel asked, and closes the door behind me. "There's no time to explain, we've gotta get the fuck out of here." I said, as I was walking in the house. "Bill!, your okay!" Luke says, as he was happy to see me. "Yeah, don't worry little bro, I'm okay. And Daniel, where's dad? I said and asked. "He went out looking for you and to find more weapons." Daniel said. "Shit, alright start the car, and we'll find him." I said. "Okay." Daniel, Luke and I went into the car and drove off to find dad. "Jesus just what in the hell is going on, here?!." I asked. "There something on the news, something strange. talking about some sort of infection." Daniel said. "Are we going to find dad?" Luke asked. Yeah, don't worry Luke, we'll find dad." Daniel said. As we drove, we quickly noticed people running through the streets and other people driving through. We managed find a gun store near by, so we stopped to get some weapons and ammo. "Okay, stay here, I'll go in." I said. "I'll go in with you. Daniel said. "No, stay here and take care of Luke." I said. Daniel looked at Luke and then nodded at me. I went into the guns tore and grabbed what was left. Luckily, there was some stuff left. A couple of handguns and ammo. But then an infected appeared, but luckily it was Stuck under some wreckage. But I quickly recognised it. It was my dad, Tim. "Dad?! No..no..no...no, please no, shit!." As I was shocked and saddened, I knew I couldn't leave my own father like this. So I pulled out my gun and putted it against his head. "I'm sorry, dad." I said. Then I pulled trigger, and then his body went still. Daniel quickly ran into the store, after he heard the gunshot. "Bill! Are you...Dad?! What happened?! What the hell happened?!" Daniel asked as he was shocked. "Dad, was one of those infected. So, I putted him down, I had to, I couldn't leave him like that." I said. "Jesus, well what are we going to tell Luke?" Daniel asked. "I don't know." I said. Well come on let's go." Daniel said. "What happened? Did you find dad?" Luke asked. "Uh, Luke there's something we need to tell you." I said. While we telling Luke what happened to Dad, Luke became saddened and tearful, Daniel tried to comfort him. I don't where dad is now, but I hope he's at peace now. but if there's one thing I know is that he would want me to take care of Daniel and Luke. And that's what I plan to do. I will do whatever it takes to keep them alive. Category:Alive